When They Meet
by RomioneAndHinny4Ever
Summary: Series 1, Story 1: When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny meet for the first time, mayhem is sure to happen! Please note: Ginny is in the same year as Harr, Ron and Hermione, but she's not Ron's twin.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey everybody! I'm RomioneAndHinny4Ever (long name I know) and as you know, if you've read the biography thing on my profile, I'll be writing a series of fanfictions about Harry Potter (because it's AWESOME) **

**Also please note that Ginny Weasley will be in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione, SHE'S ESSENTIAL TO THE PLOT!**

**Here we go, story 1 of 13 (for series 1)**

Two, redheaded eleven year olds pushed their luggage through a very crowded Kings Cross Station. The two children's names were Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, and they were trailing behind their mother, Molly Weasley, their father, Arthur Weasley and three of their older brothers, Percy, Fred and George.

"Come on Weasley's! We've only got, uh" Mr Weasley looked at his battered old watch quickly before saying "10 minutes to get onto the platform!"

The redheaded family hotfooted their way to the barrier separating platforms nine and ten.

"Okay, Percy, you first" smiled the plump Mrs Weasley. Percy, a tall boy with curly, red hair, looked around him, and then broke into a run at the barrier. Ron and Ginny winced; they knew that there would be no collision, but they winced all the same. Percy had vanished, and now Fred or George, Ron didn't really know which twin they were, nor did he care at that moment in time, all he was worried about, was what house we would be sorted into when he finally arrived at Hogwarts. Fred and George had disappeared as though they were never there by this point, and soon he and Ginny were stood, facing the very solid looking, metal barrier. Ron and Ginny quickly glanced at each other and gulped nervously, before breaking into a run at the barrier. They both shut their eyes tightly and passed through the barrier with ease. Ron and Ginny opened their eyes and gazed in wonder at the shining, scarlet Hogwarts Express. Percy, Fred and George had already disappeared into the steam pouring from the red steam train.

Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared behind Ron and Ginny; Mr Weasley put his hands on his son and daughters shoulders, making them jump in surprise.

"Ready kids?" he asked, looking down at his two youngest children.

"As we'll ever be dad" muttered Ginny, still staring up at the glossy, red train.

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted the conductor for the train.

"Go on the kids!" encouraged Mrs Weasley. Ron and Ginny hurried forward to the train and pulled their luggage into an empty compartment. They hoisted the trunks onto the luggage rack and sat down silently looking out of the window at their parents; they smiled and waved, while Mrs Weasley blew kisses to them.

The train lurched slightly before pulling off from the platform. Last minute reminders and goodbyes were called as the train began to gather speed.

"So this is it, huh Gin?" asked Ron, smiling weakly at Ginny

"Yeah, I guess it is" smiled Ginny "I hope we're in Gryffindor!"

"Me too! I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be THAT bad but still, our whole family's been in Gryffindor for generations! But no pressure..." said Ron, his face losing a little colour.

A few seconds later there was a small tap on the glass of the compartment door, and a boy with jet black hair, emerald green eyes and little round, black glasses popped his head in.

"Sorry, could I sit in here? Everywhere else is full" said the boy

"O-oh um of course!" said Ginny rather quietly, she looked down and her lap and glanced up to see the boy staring at her, she smiled and looked up to see the black haired boy sit next to Ron

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" said Ron, sticking his hand out for the boy to shake

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said the boy, shaking Ron's hand

"Are you really?" asked Ginny in disbelief, her eyes raking his hairline in search of his legendary scar "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me Ginny, I hate the name Ginevra"

"Ok, hi Ginny and yes, I am Harry Potter" smiled Harry

"Does anyone know what time we'll be at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny looking straight at Harry

"I'm not sure... I think it's supposed to be at around half past six-ish" said Harry, smiling back at Ginny "It's four 'o' clock right now"

"Ok. OH! Why don't we play Exploding Snap? I've got a pack of cards in my trunk" asked Ron

"Ok" chorused Harry and Ginny, perfectly in time before looking at each other, turning their heads away and blushing.

Right in the middle of their game, there was another tap on the compartment door and a girl with bushy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and rather large front teeth popped her head in

"Um excuse me? Sorry to interrupt but, all of the compartments are full and I've been stood outside trying to read but they're all being very silly, would you mind if I sat in here and read my book? I won't disturb you, don't worry" asked the girl

"Not at all! I'm Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter" said Ron, gesturing at the people that matched the names

"Pleasure to meet you all! I've heard all about you Harry, you're in lots of books about Defensive Magic and Magical History! Oh, I'm Hermione Granger by the way" smiled Hermione; she sat down, curled her feet beneath her, flipped to her page in her book (Beginners Guide to Spells Volume 1) and began to twist a strand of her hair around her finger as she bit her bottom lip.

The four continued this until they felt the train slow all the way down to a stop.

"Leave yer luggage on the train, it'll be brough' up sepra'lly!" called a man who was about twice the size of Ron and about six times as wide.

"Hello Hagrid!" called Harry cheerfully, looking up at the vast man

"Well, hullo Harry!" smiled Hagrid, bringing Harry into a bone-crushing hug. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all stood in amazement watching Harry chat with this giant of a man. Eventually Harry ran back over to them.

"That's Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper here, he took me to Diagon Ally to buy all of my school stuff!" grinned Harry

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron excitedly, his eyes wide

"Firs' years onto the boats now! Four to a boat!" called Hagrid "You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a minute!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny and scrambled into a boat together, and lurched forward as the boat was magically pushed from the banks of the huge lake they were gliding across.

"We're sailing across the Black Lake! I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History,_ there's supposed to be a Giant Squid in here!" whispered Hermione excitedly, she continued to reel off facts about Hogwarts until she stopped abruptly, the other three were confused as to why she had finally shut up, but soon realised when they looked up to see a magnificent castle silhouetted against the moonlight.

**What did you think? Good, bad, amazing,** **awful? Please leave me a review!**

**~RomioneAndHinny4Ever **


	2. The Sorting

**Hey everyone! I'm back, thank you Cosmyk Angel for leaving my first review (on this account)**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm in a school play (Bugsy Malone, I play Louella, Dandy Dan's girlfriend, the guy who plays Dandy Dan is well...no)**

**Please review!**

The castle was majestic, mysterious and ... magical, the windows gave of a soft orange glow and the grey stone walls didn't look frightening, they looked rather welcoming (though, why you would want to walk into a wall I don't know).

"Woah" breathed the four in unison, gazing up at the wondrous place known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

"I can't believe we're finally here" muttered Harry, after living with the awful Dursley's for ten years, realising he would be living in this huge castle was rather odd. He couldn't say he would miss Dudley's tantrums or Aunt Petunia's constant nagging or Uncle Vernon always screaming at him, because he certainly wouldn't miss any of that, it was just such a huge change. Everyone on the train seemed to like him or talk to him (except one boy with a pale pointed face and platinum blonde hair that was sleeked back, who gave him a cold, hard glare) and he had made three new friends in about 2 hours!

"Percy was right, it is humongous!" breathed Ginny, eyes fixed on the twinkling lights of the beautiful, old building.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I wonder what we'll be doing first, Transfiguration, I hope!" exclaimed Hermione

"Transfiguration? You want to learn Transfiguration? That's supposed to be the hardest subject there is!" cried Ron, bewildered as to why anyone would want to learn the hardest subject at Hogwarts.

"Well of course I want to learn Transfiguration! It's so fascinating how you can magically transform one object into another!" exclaimed Hermione defensively.

The two continued to bicker as Ginny turned to Harry and whispered

"I'm helping to plan their wedding."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Ron curiously

"Oh, nothing" giggled Ginny

The boats bumped against the bank of the Black Lake and the mob of first years clambered out of them. Hermione stumbled over a rock, but Ron and Harry caught her arms and pulled her up.

"Thanks" mumbled Hermione, her cheeks flushed pink

"Don't mention it" muttered Ron, the tips of his ears going as red as his hair.

Hagrid led them all up to a woman wearing an emerald green cloak and a pointed witch's hat.

"Welcome...to Hogwarts, please follow me." Said the woman in a stern tone, this gave the first years the impression that this was not a woman to cross.

They were led to a room where they were told to make themselves look as neat as possible because the 'Sorting Ceremony' would soon begin.

Hermione and Ginny ran their fingers through their hair over and over again, trying to get any knots out, Harry tried desperately to flatten his hair but he knew it was useless and Ron tucked in his shirt.

"Ronald, you have a little dirt on your nose, just there" informed Hermione, gesturing to her own nose.

"Oh" mumbled Ron as he tried to wipe the smear off of his nose "Gone?" he then asked Hermione

"Oh, come here!" huffed Hermione as she gently wiped the dirt off his nose. "All gone"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" giggled Hermione, mocking what Ron had said to her when she had fallen.

The woman whom had led them into the room was back and ordered them to follow her.

She led them into a brightly lit hall where thousands of students stared at them intently, the Slytherins looked rather intimidating, but the sea of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked welcoming and friendly.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and gulped nervously, as did Harry and Ron.

"Hermione Granger?" **A/N I realise that this is not in alphabetical order but I just wanted to get the Sorting Ceremony over with quickly, also I suck at lyrics so there is no sorting song *tear***

Hermione gasped and froze before quickly making her way up to the lady who had brought them up.

The woman, known as Professor McGonagall, placed an old tattered hat on her head, it slipped well past her eyes (Ron sniggered)

"Clever, resourceful and brave, I'm edging towards Ravenclaw, but something is telling me that it not where you belong, you belong in Gryffindor!" shrieked the Sorting Hat.

Hermione pulled the hat off her head, handed it to Professor McGonagall and ran towards the Gryffindor table as fast as she could.

A few names later, Ginny was called, she edged towards the stool, Hermione gave her the thumbs up which gave Ginny some reassurance.

"Oh, another Weasley aye? Well I know exactly what to do with you, Little Missy, GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny dazedly stumbled towards the Gryffindor table and sat in between Percy and Hermione

"Well done Gin!" whispered Hermione

"Thanks 'Mione" giggled Ginny

"Ronald Weasley?" called McGonagall

Ron's eyes went as wide as saucers as her shuffled towards the Sorting Hat.

"How many Weasley's this year?! Gryffindor!" exclaimed the Hat

Ron gave a sigh of relief as he sprinted towards the tabled and sat between George and Hermione.

"Fantastic Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione in a whisper

"Thanks Hermione, and, by the way, call me Ron" whispered Ron

This made Hermione blush as red as a cherry tomato.

After a few more names, Harry's name was called, it caused a murmur of disbelief around the hall.

Harry shyly stepped up to the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, it slipped over his eyes, all the way to the bridge of his nose, knocking his glasses askew.

"Hmm, brave, generally clever, eager to prove yourself...maybe Slytherin" muttered the Sorting Hat

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" mouthed Harry in desperation

"Not Slytherin, well then, it better be Gryffindor!" shouted the Hat

Without looking back, Harry wrenched the Hat off his head, gave it to McGonagall and flung himself towards the Gryffindor table where the Weasley twins were chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Ginny gave him a quick hug of congratulations, Harry blushed as red as The Hogwarts Express.

**Aww, well, there was a bit of Hinny, too cute! There was also some Romione in that chapter :') FLUFF! Again, I'm sorry about the lack of chapters, the school play is AWESOME though ;).**

**~RomioneAndHinny4Ever**


End file.
